Don't leave Todoroki x Midoriya
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: One-shot of Todoroki x Midoriya during the Hero Killer battle. Some spoilers.


I'm running behind Endeavor towards the chaos in the city when my phone buzzes. I take it out of my pocket and check the message. When I see who it's from I stop dead in my tracks.

'Midoriya,' I mutter unintentionally. He attached an address.

'Shouto, we have to go. Hurry up!' Endeavor shouts at me. I turn around without realizing it. 'Shouto, where are you going!'

I shout the address at him as I keep running. A thousand things are flashing through my mind, but the most prominent thought is a prayer. _Don't let me be too late. Let him be safe. Don't let me be too late, please._

I sprint through the alleyways as fast as I can, out of breath, but never stopping. I round a corner. And another one. And another one. When all of a sudden I hear the sounds of battle.

Without thinking much about it I get my Quirk ready to fire.

I round the corner, the last one, and see someone standing over Midoriya. In an instant I send my fire at him, making him jump and back away from him.

'Todoroki!' Midoriya calls out to me. I snap out of my trance and look at him.

'Watch out, his Quirk immobilizes people!' I look around. Against the wall there's a Pro Hero in critical condition. In front of me are Midoriya and Iida, both unable to move.

I use my right side to make the Hero Killer back off and to bring everyone to a safer place, behind me.

As they slide from the slippery ice behind me, me shielding them off, I start using my fire and ice in a controlled, yet erratic manner. My moves are filled with control, rage, worry and passion.

One of his knives grazes my cheek and I'm unable to move out of shock as Stain closes in on me to use his Quirk, but before he can make his move I blast him away with my ice, hitting him straight in the chest. The rest of the fight continues in a haze.

As I get hit in the arm Midoriya becomes able to move again and so does Iida, finishing him off in what seems like an eternity.

After checking up on Pro Hero Native I leave Stain to Iida as I make my way to Midoriya.

'Are you okay?' I ask him. He nods.

'Yeah, I'm not hurt much.'

'Your shoulder,' I say as I reach out for his left shoulder. It is covered in blood. When I touch it he flinches.

'It's not that bad,' he reassures me when he sees the expression on my face.

'I'm fine, really,' he says again as he makes his way towards Iida to help him. As we move Stain towards the open road several Pro Heroes come to our aid, but my only thought is with Midoriya. His bravery and will to help others before himself will get him killed one day.

A screeching from an unknown creature catches our attention and before anyone can realize what has happened Midoriya is gone.

My eyes follow him as he's lifted into the air by one of the Nomu's and my heart misses a beat. I want to sprint after him, save him, have him back here, with me, as Stain frees himself and chases after it, taking it down in a swift motion and killing it instantly, pinning Midoriya under his feet at the same time.

Putting aside all common sense I lurch forward, using my Quirk to the full potential to blow Stain several feet away.

All the Pro Heroes behind me are screaming at me, and I don't blame them. Any other day I would call any person that would even attempt such a thing an absolute lunatic, but I couldn't stop myself. My feet moved themselves forward, the same as they are still doing.

I'm standing over Midoriya who's trying to pull himself to his feet. Before I realize it I'm crashing into him, sobbing heavily, heaving big breaths because of how much I'm crying, holding as tightly onto him as I possibly can.

'Todoroki?' Midoriya exclaims in surprise.

'I thought I was going to lose you,' I say in between sobs.

'I'm okay now,' he says, reassuring me. I shake my head.

'Please don't ever leave me again,' I say.

'I won't,' he says as he puts his hands on my back to pull me closer.

'Promise me,' I say as I lift my head to look him in the eye.

'I promise I won't ever leave you again,' he says and smiles.

I start chuckling and smiling before I crash my head onto his chest again, wishing I could stay here forever.


End file.
